The present invention relates to a novel class of dyes which will lase efficiently and stably at a peak wavelength between 540 and 570 nm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,400 there is disclosed a method of preparing m-aminophenols which are useful for preparation of dyes, particularly for the preparation of rhodamine class dyes.